E.G. summer RIDER
| image = E-girls - EG summer RIDER CD only.jpg|CD Only E-girls - EG summer RIDER DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - EG summer RIDER One Coin CD.jpg|One Coin CD | title = E.G. summer RIDER | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = E.G. CRAZY | released = July 20, 2016 | recorded = | formats = CD+DVD, CD single, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | b-side = "Kikai Shikake no Bye! Bye!" "Party In The Sun" | length = 04:30 (song) 20:13 (CD+DVD) 27:10 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Odake Masato | producer = Henrik Nordenback, Christian Fast, Lisa Desmond | chronotype = Single | previous = "Merry×Merry Xmas★" (2015) | current = "E.G. summer RIDER" (2016) | next = "Pink Champagne" (2016) | tracklist = * Disc 1: E.G. POP # Anniversary!! # E.G. summer RIDER # Saturday Night ~Rock na Yoru ni Mahou wo Kakete~ # HARAJUKU TIME BOMB # White Angel # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # Party In The Sun # FASCINATION # Kikai Shikake no Bye! Bye! # STRAWBERRY Sadistic # Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ # Love, Dream & Happiness * Disc 2: E.G. COOL # All Day Long Lady # Pink Champagne # Hey! You! # CautioN # Boom Boom Christmas # EXPRESS -Do Your Dance- # Dance Dance Dance # Bad Girls # Cowgirl Rhapsody # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Bon Voyage # Go! Go! Let's Go! | video = E-girls - E.G. summer RIDER | audio = E-girls - E.G. summer RIDER (audio)|Original E-girls - E.G. summer RIDER (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "E.G. summer RIDER" is the sixteenth single of E-girls. It was released on July 20, 2016 in three editions: CD+DVD, CD Only and One Coin CD. The One Coin CD edition was only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. The single is the first of the two E-girls' summer single releases, with this one being with the E.G. POP concept. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-86135/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-86136, ¥1,296) * One Coin CD (RZC1-86137, ¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # E.G. summer RIDER # Kikai Shikake no Bye! Bye! (機械仕掛けのBye! Bye!; Clockwork's Bye! Bye!) # Party In The Sun # STRAWBERRY Sadistic (CLARABELL Remix) # E.G. summer RIDER (Instrumental) ; DVD * E.G. summer RIDER (Video Clip) CD Only # E.G. summer RIDER # Kikai Shikake no Bye! Bye! # Party In The Sun # STRAWBERRY Sadistic (CLARABELL Remix) # E.G. summer RIDER (Instrumental) # Kikai Shikake no Bye! Bye! (Instrumental) # Party In The Sun (Instrumental) One Coin CD # E.G. summer RIDER Digital Edition # E.G. summer RIDER # Kikai Shikake no Bye! Bye! # Party In The Sun # STRAWBERRY Sadistic (CLARABELL Remix) Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Suda Anna ** Kawamoto Ruri * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * E-girls ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka ** Takebe Yuzuna Song Information ; Vocals : Shizuka, Aya, Ami, Fujii Karen, Kawamoto Ruri, Washio Reina, Takebe Yuzuna ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : Henrik Nordenback, Christian Fast, Lisa Desmond ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ; Performers : SAYAKA, Kaede, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 68,136 External Links * Single Page * Single announcement * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku | mora | mora (Hi-Res ver.) Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Songs Category:E-girls Singles Category:2016 Releases Category:2016 Songs Category:2016 Singles Category:2016 DVDs Category:E.G. POP songs